xmenfanfictionfandomcom-20200213-history
Seth Garcia
Seth Garcia is the name of an amnestic mutant with powerful and unique powers, he was found frozen by a number of archeologists who named him, although no original name has been given to him it was revealed that he once was given the name En Sabah Nur, which literally meant "The First One" and he became arguably the first ever Mutant. He was King of Egypt roughly five thousand years ago, until he lost his memory following a battle with an unknown enemy, and got frozen as a result. Currently, some of his memories and knowledge have fully return, and he has taken on the codename "Apocalypse". Biography The First One En Sabah Nur was born nearly five thousand years ago in a lone settlement on the very edge of the Amentet and the very edge of the Valley of the Kings, in Egypt, as a member of a tribe in Akkaba. Even as an infant, the child inspired fear, being born with unnatural skin and golden lines running across his body. Ugly and malformed, the infant was abandoned by the tribe, to die in the harsh desert sun. However, out of the desert, the Sandstormers, a roving band of feared nomadic raiders, slaughter the citizens of Akkaba. Their leader, Baal of the Crimson Sands, found the infant crying and recognized the potential power in the child. Baal named the infant En Sabah Nur, literally meaning "The First One", and raised him as his own son. Survival of the Fittest As Nur grew, he surpassed the other tribesmen in intelligence and strength. Everyone in the tribe, except for Baal, hated and feared Nur for his inhuman looks and great abilities. Nur did not understand their fear, but hardened his heart against it. Moreover, Nur believed in the principle that Baal and the tribe lived by, that only the fittest, toughest, most ruthless and pitiless, tested by hardship, would and should, survive. At this time Egypt was ruled by Pharaoh Rama-Tut. On the day of his tribal rite of passage into manhood, the seventeen-year-old Nur killed three armed warriors of the tribe using only his bare hands and Baal explained to him that Rama-Tut was no god, as most believed, but a man, who had arrived in a sphinx. Baal brought the young Nur to a sacred cave, whose entrance became blocked by a cave-in, trapping them underground. After a week of wandering without food or water, they found the remnants of Rama-Tut's time ship, within an underground Egyptian tomb. Baal told Nur that he believed him to be a conqueror, whose coming was foretold in ancient prophecies, and that Nur was destined to overthrow Rama-Tut. After Baal died from lack of nourishment, Nur, whose mutant physiology kept him alive, vowed to take vengeance on Rama-Tut and claim his destiny. Four weeks later, Nur finally made his way back to the surface and was found by Logo, the grand vizier of Rama-Tut, who gave him water and hid him as a slave. Nur was determined to kill both Rama-Tut and his warlord, Ozymandias, for their part in Baal death. From Slave to Conqueror The Pharaoh, Rama-Tut, was revealed to be Kang the Conqueror and after a battle fled back to the future to escape Apocalypse who he knew was destined at some point to become powerful enough to rule the world and had gone back in time to gain control over him in the first place. Apocalypse took his place upon the Egyptian throne that was usurped from Kang, gathering an army of loyal followers he united Egypt under one government and rule and set about bringing peace to that region of the world. Unknown Threat Eventually, at some point in the following century, Apocalypse came upon a dire threat to the Earth so powerful that only he could stop it. For many days and nights he fought this entity, until at last it was bested however the price was dire, Apocalypse fell into the cold seas of the far North. He lost his memories, his powers became dormant and he became frozen in ice. It was hinted that this contact with the seas infected the waters with his cells and mutations, setting up a chain of events that caused humanity to awaken to the X-gene much earlier than intended and his symbiotic relationship to all Mutants. Additionally, before Apocalypse was lost at sea he had been building a device that could be used to advance genetic mutation, in was used in the Nineteenth Century by one Dr. Nathaniel Essex who came to worship Apocalypse. Awakening Personality and traits Little of Seth's personality is unknown, however as En Sabah Nur he lost everything he cared about and soon became the dictator ruler of Egypt, ruling as its Pharaoh he defended his nation against various enemies and eventually defended the Earth against an unnamed threat at the cost of his memories. Recently he seems to have a kind and warm personality while being pleasantly happy living at the Xavier Institute, he is glad to be aligned with the X-Men over the Brotherhood that are hunting him for his unique powers and abilities, despite this his emotional attachments to certain members of the X-Men he is not so naive that he isn't willing to risk those bonds for the greater good. Seth is a firm believer in free will, criticises the American Government for their Anti-Mutant actions given their government being founded on "liberty" and dislikes homophobes, enough that he struck out at then homophobic Bobby Drake (unwitting of his true strength at the time) and calling Bobby "pathetic", in fact he goes on to criticise such people as their own "Nazi" or "Brotherhood" and that such people should be cleansed from the face of the Earth. Seth even criticized religion, stating that the Church dictate things as immoral, while their God claims "all are equal". After his memories start to return it is revealed that he is a natural leader with a bit of a cruel and brutal side, willing to risk the deaths of many people for the sake of Mutant kind and his vision of creating a paradise kingdom on many a island unoccupied by human citizens, believing that Mutant kind has suffered enough in human nations just as he has suffered at human hands however he is willing to accept humans that are pro-Mutant and willing to live in harmony with them. Physical Appearance Seth is described as a young man in his late teens with curly snow white hair and amber (seemingly almost red) eyes, although thin of arms and legs, he is described as having greater upper body muscle mass than limb mass although he has less muscle mass than his strength seems to compare to. Seth is described as having almost snow white skin, an abnormality given his nationality in Egypt. The most abnormal part of his physical appearance however are the golden tattoos found all over his upper body, the golden tattoo seems to cover his thumb and curl around the left/right side (depending on respective hand) of the wrist and up the back of the lower arm to cover the elbow then curving around the upper arm onto the upper back. On the chest, it comes from over the shoulders on either side, down around the outer edges of either side of the breast and then down the Chest/Side curve until both lines stop parallel to Apocalypse's belly button. On his chest, he seems to have a kite-shaped emerald embedded in the the center of his breasts. After absorbing many powers and abilities, his form is said to glow with energy when using his mutant powers, appearing as a white entity. After regaining a majority of his memories, he can cause the marks and the emerald to fade back into himself, giving him a human appearance. The marks and emerald symbolize the uniqueness of his station, being his Mutant form or "Second Mutation", only appearing when he uses his less passive Mutant powers. However, he often chooses not to hide these marks as an act of defiance upon humanity, and instead uses technopathy and matter manipulation to form an almost impenetrable armour around himself. When in an enclosed environment, Seth rarely ever worn anything besides shorts which has given few people that he lives with certain... problems, when outside however he wears black jeans and shoes with a open leather jacket that show his bare chest. Powers & Abilities Apocalypse is an incredibly powerful Mutant and claims are made that he is the strongest of all the Mutants in the world, it is hypothesized by Beast that Apocalypse can absorb infinite Mutant powers and abilities as well as generate infinite energy needed to use them, it was also hypothesized that Apocalypse could cause Mutations in normal humans and that he had additional cells known as "Record Cells" that replicated all of his knowledge on a cellular level leading to the possibility that his memory returning is only a matter of time. Abilities *'Genetic & Molecular manipulation' - Apocalypse can manipulate the Genetic Code and the Molecular makeup of living things, Apocalypse himself is constantly changing his Bio-Molecular state in such a way that he generates new - and theoretically, inactive - mutations within his body, although this isn't evident from his appearance or powers. **'Mutation absorption' - Apocalypse is able to absorb the Active Mutations and energy of other Mutants or Humans, this allows him to add other powers to his arsenal and unlike Rogue it seems he can turn this power on and off at will as well as being able to not kill a person with his touch or be forced to limited use of these borrowed powers that he claims for himself. **'Mutation transference' - Apocalypse is able to transfer mutations across to other Mutants or Humans, with unique effects. ***'Mutant Creation' - Apocalypse has been shown able to "create" Mutants, by transferring into a Human body a dormant Mutation, via hand contact. ***'Mutation evolution' - Apocalypse is able to send pulses of energy into a Mutant's body, causing the level of their mutation to rise and become more powerful. This and mutant enhancement, is used excessively to create his Horsemen of Apocalypse. ***'Mutant enhancement' - Apocalypse can enhance a Mutant by transferring a copy of an Active Mutation into their bodies, thus giving them the powers that the Mutation precedes. This and mutant evolution, is used excessively to create his Horsemen of Apocalypse. **'Immortality' - Due to his constantly altering Molecular and Genetic state, Apocalypse's cells are constantly being replaced and when he reached his prime, his body became apparently incapable of aging any further. **'Mechanical Molecular manifestation' - Apocalypse can manipulate matter on a molecular level, he can create an armour of unique and durable material, seemingly from nothing over himself. **'Cure Immunity' - Due to his constantly altering Bio-Molecular state, Apocalypse is revealed to be immune to the effects of the Cure and it is shown that Leach's negation powers do not affect him, his body mutates so fast that no amount of dosage of the Cure can stop it. **'Enhanced Durability' - Apocalypse is very resistant to much physical damage, he becomes as dense as a diamond following the absorption of high grade energy. **'Healing Factor' - Similar to Wolverine, Apocalypse has a high rate healing factor, it becomes more evident in combat as it rapidly heals his injuries because of the adrenaline pumping through his body. **'Energy Manipulation' - Apocalypse can absorb and manipulate energy, using it to increase his speed, strength and durability. ***'Force-Fields' - Following regaining some of his memories, he gains the ability to create nearly impenetrable force fields, with practice he can generate a dome over a large area and keep it standing against continuous attacks subconsciously with seemingly no concentration or mental irritation. ***'Energy projection' - Following regaining some of his memories, Apocalypse regained the ability to project massive energy blasts of destructive force. In fact, Apocalypse can also expel energy from his body, cause a shockwave of physical force with a yell and control the blasts' directions. ****'Matter manipulation' - Upon regaining many of his memories, Apocalypse has shown the ability to manipulate matter and energy in the atmosphere into unstable energy and light to such an extent that he can drop it like a lightning bolt upon locations, often utterly destroying the location. US scientists have compared the energy released to a nuclear bomb explosion. **'Enhanced Strength' - Despite his frail appearance, Apocalypse is more stronger, than his body would make people believe. **'Superhuman Stamina' - Apocalypse's body produces practically no fatigue toxins during physical activity, he can therefore exert himself at peak capacity indefinitely. Stolen Abilities Apocalypse has the power to absorb and keep the genetic traits and mutations of those he touches, depending upon if he wishes to absorb something or not, known powers include: *'Magnetism manipulation' - Apocalypse gained this power when he cured Erik Lehnsherr of "the Cure", returning his mutant powers to full and in so absorbing the infected "cured" cells into his body which were then purified of the cure's effects. *'Time/Space distortions' - Apocalypse at some unknown point gained the ability to teleport, unlike Kurt Wagner's ability of teleporting through the "Brimstone Dimension", Apocalypse opens literal time-space holes that he can enter into or exit from at a will making it seem like he's moving faster than both Kurt's teleporting and Pieto's superspeed. Pietro has dubbed it "Lightspeed teleportation", Apocalypse seems to flicker like a Hologram during his usage of this ability and can even use this to speak to people elsewhere without actually being their physically, while in this state he technically exists "outside of time and space" thus he cannot be harmed by physical armaments or even collapsing debris on the location. It is unknown if this ability can generate holes in space (black holes) or cause the manipulation of time, Apocalypse hasn't expanded on its full capacity to date. *'Telekinesis' - Apocalypse has shown exempt skill at incredibly powerful bursts of Telekinesis upon regaining even a fraction of his memories, it is unknown which Mutant he absorbed this power from or their level at the time. It is stated that it has become a permanent ability to Apocalypse, and he uses often for flight and overpowering enemies. *'Telepathy' - Apocalypse claims at one point that "his (Magneto's) mind is a little harder to read than yours", hinting at high level telepathy. Gallery Super_Quon.jpg|The Ultimate Mutant, in empowered form. DarkVoice_SC2_Head3.jpg|Apocalypse armoured form. Trivia *Seth's time frozen has been dubbed "a Captain America", given that the Avengers and X-Men exist in the same universe.